User blog:Randomreasons1997/iOMGED
Ok so I thought that MAYBE there could be an episode after iOMG and before iPWV..... and this is how it might go...... Sams POV “Carly, I’m not in love!” I have had to tell Carly that over and over again ever since that lock-in at school. She just never listens. I have no Idea what to do to make her believe me. I can’t keep lying to her, one day she will figure it out more than she already has. “Sam! It’s like staring me right in the face. You did that mood reader thing and it said you were in love. It wouldn’t say that if you weren’t in love.” We were in the studio and Carly was pacing back and forth, like this was important or something. “I have told you already. I was thinking abo-“ “Oh don’t you say you were thinking about the ribs in your purse again because as soon as Brad walked into the room, the thing said you were in love. Oh, and remember when you wanted me to walk into Smartie Kids ''Science Shop ''with you when Brad and Freddie were in there. The real you would have never even wanted to look into that store.” I could tell her now, but she is pretty peeved just because she thinks I like Brad. I should just tell her me and Freddie kissed that night. I mean what is the worst she can do. Smack me. Nope. She would never do that. Carly’s POV OH MY GOSH! Why doesn’t Sam just tell me she kissed Freddie! I saw it with my own eyes. She won’t even tell me if she is in love with Brad. She can’t be in love with Brad. I love Brad. Sam kissed Freddie, that means she likes Freddie. Or did Freddie kiss her. My 2 best friends kissed AGAIN and neither of them has told me yet. UGH! “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS KISSED” OMIGOSH! I quickly covered my mouth, but before I could run Sam blocked the elevator. I tried to run for the door but she blocked that too! “How did you find out about that! I don’t even like him!” Sam’s POV Awh Chizz! Carly found out! What am I supposed to do now! “Who told you! Freddie didn’t, did he! I didn’t even want to kiss him. I’m not in love with him” When I said that everything inside of me went numb. It was like I was just trying to talk myself into thinking that, and not Carly. Carly knew the truth. “No, Freddie did not tell me. I went to look out the window to see what you and Brad were talking about, but when I looked it was you and Freddie. So I stayed to listen and then you started munchin on his face!” Oh, of course she thinks I was the one to kiss him! I didn’t even want to kiss him. Oh what am I saying? OF COURSE I WANTED TO KISS HIM! I have been wanting to since the first time. “Carly, it wasn’t like that.” I HAD to lie my way out of this… I have to act like I love brad. “Ok, Sam, then how did it happen?” “Well after you shut me in there with ,um, Brad. I tried to talk to him but he did not want to talk. So I was sad and I went outside and Freddie was out there trying his science thing and he asked me what was wrong so I told him and we talked and… and… I just felt the need to kiss him. EUGH! Carly, what I’m trying to say is that this whole time… I have loved Brad.” I went to rub my eye cause for some reason I felt the need to cry. But the water works had already started. From both of us. “SAM! YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH BRAD” Freddie’s POV “Hey Mom, I’m going to drop some stuff off in the studio.” I grabbed my box and walked across the hall. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I walked in. I need to tell Carly me and Sam kissed. Why in the world did we kiss! I hate her and she hates me! Well I might not hate her but she DOES hate me. I pressed the button on the elevator to go up. I have to tell her. The elevator dinged and the door opened. “Are you guys ok?” When I stepped into the studio, Carly and Sam were both crying. Carly look very mad and Sam look scared. Wait, Something’s wrong here. “SAM’S IN LOVE WI-“ But for Carly finished Sam had already pushed me into the elevator and we started going down. Category:Blog posts